


云母屏

by Cubilose



Category: All伦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubilose/pseuds/Cubilose
Kudos: 1





	云母屏

其实完全在邓伦意料之中，他无法拥有正常的婚姻，因为他的子宫和阴道。  
但在外界看来，他和豪门千金确实是良配。  
所有人都羡慕千金，羡慕她一出巨贾父亲的富贵巢，又滚进千万少女梦中情人的温柔窝。大家总是调侃，也许是因为爱情的滋润吧，邓伦和她看起来都越来越像是二十出头的人，甚至连神情与肢体动作都透着一种活力与生动，每次露面，大家都惊异于他们愈发鲜丽的美貌。

邓伦安静地坐在书房的深椅上，把红热的枣茶倒在玉簪花的花凼里。  
“都让你给浇死了。”千金一面挽她大衣上的牛角扣，一面笑嘻嘻地埋怨着邓伦，但是她很体谅邓伦，也不得不体谅他，毕竟她的青春美貌与真挚爱情，全都系在邓伦身上。  
“一会你拿出去吧，我什么味道也不想闻。”邓伦头也不抬，在手里的剧本上勾勾画画，不动声色地往阳光照着的地方挪了挪身体，想让自己暖和点。  
她随手把花槽往外推了推，转过去半个身子要出门，又轻巧地转回来，她像只小狗一样讨好地凑近邓伦，轻轻嗅着他身上的柑橘淡香：“你想吃什么吗？”她小心翼翼地觑着邓伦的神情，才把温暖的手轻轻放上邓伦的肚子，“就这一次，以后不会再让你怀这么久了。”  
邓伦微微张了张嘴，吸气的声音似乎正要说话，却还是叹了口气：“你快点出去吧，你爸的病重要。”  
胸闷。  
邓伦透过落地窗，凝视着千金一蹦一跳的身影渐渐走远，慢慢放下手里的纸笔。  
有时候他觉得，他甚至不能算是这个畸形家庭豢养的一只宠物猫，也许更像只鸡。他自嘲地把掌心放在肚脐的位置，这是种很奇妙的感觉，他肚子里有一个幼小的人形，但它永远不会发育成人，它会顺从着预先设定的程序，像之前的无数个同类一样在阵痛中结束几星期到几个月不等的孕期。  
它不是生命，它只是一种极其珍贵的蛋白质，富含丰富的营养价值，甚至由于受精卵所经历的基因工程，它也可以被赋予极高的药用价值。  
邓伦无意识地望着银色日光下璀璨鲜亮的树叶，捕捉着经过它们的夏风。他在想千金父亲的病，其实只不过是外因诱发的内分泌紊乱，正常的药物治疗大概也能使这种病情稳定，但是他坚持选择让邓伦来提供一份特效药。  
这也是第一次，邓伦需要把一枚受精卵在子宫内孕育五个月，使它达到药用的最佳成熟度。新婚时那些五到六周的胎儿除了让邓伦食欲不振小腹发涨之外几乎没什么存在感，这几年所承受的孕期大多在三到四个月，邓伦想起它们，却只记得自己每次显怀时的各种不便，以及每次被胎儿压着膀胱时的窝火和躁郁。  
但是这次是不一样的，从这个肉团第一次在他肚子里动了一下的时候就不一样了。好像是第一次，邓伦确确实实觉得，自己怀了个孩子，他愿意停下一个月的工作，专心体会孕育生命的实感。  
他甚至会在走路时轻轻护着微隆的宫体，甚至会在坐下时慢慢岔开腿，让它也待得更舒服点。而这个生命，它在午夜时会活泼地舒展身体，邓伦就笑着安抚它；它慢慢长大变重，甚至让邓伦女穴里的废弃尿道偶尔失禁，但它没被迁怒过。即使是它作怪，让邓伦觉得雌穴空虚欲求不满的时候，邓伦也一样耐心地记住了自己奇妙的身体变化。  
邓伦想到这些，甚至弯了弯嘴角，虽然这个金玉其外的豪门里，没人会留心他的身体变化，他也没有可说这些的对象。  
其实他挺高兴的。  
结婚之后，他献出了自己的子宫，换来了自己想要的一切，他喜欢的角色，想合作的班底，想拿到的奖项与商业机遇，好像从来没有哪样落空过。说到这个，他的子宫也没空过，他的心一直是空的。  
不过他感觉得到，这个胎胞差不多已经成熟了，可能这几天它就要出生了，也即死亡。这种预感带来一点不忍与不安，但真正攫住他整颗心的，是孤独感。

邓伦饬理着宽松的外套，好整以暇地把腰身挡在衣袂里。  
“谢谢你。”  
随着那个熟悉低沉的声音，邓伦被从背后抱在怀里，那双异常热的手正抚摸着邓伦的腹部，敏感的皮肤触感立刻使邓伦呼吸一窒，甚至连阴道都开始湿润了。  
千金的父亲是从什么时候开始这样关心他的呢？  
如果被千金发现的话，她一定会震惊又愤怒，但幸好她是个粗心而骄傲的女人，她相信她最爱的爸爸和她是血脉相通，绝对忠实的恋人，她也不可能设想，看起来温柔平和的邓伦会和她父亲偷情。

邓伦坐在温泉池里休息，那时候他的肚子因为四个月的胎儿而隆起了一个不明显的弧度，在水下的女穴柔软又紧致地吮吸着他自己的手指。轻微的抽插让饥渴的身体无比受用，但孕期的邓伦就像个欲望的无底洞，有点恼火，邓伦雪白的脸颊上漫有潮红，他在心里唾弃自己的身体。  
所以当那个男人蹲在池边的时候，邓伦毫无觉察，直到那双手分别握住了他水淋淋的胸部。  
很热，这是邓伦当时唯一的感觉。好像被点燃了一样，邓伦的身体内部开始发软，一切都在向暧昧的触摸缴械。不幸的是，在这方面，邓伦的身体还是青涩而完整的。  
“你都不知道，你挺着肚子有多性感。”千金的父亲吻了邓伦的耳廓，然后慢慢进到水里，把邓伦彻底抱进臂弯。  
邓伦后来曾经回忆过，他觉得千金的父亲有颗很原始的心，他像是从未听说过纲常伦理一样用爱情人的方式爱着他的女儿，也像是最虔诚的信徒那样对邓伦怀有基于母系的生殖崇拜。  
在温热的泉水里，邓伦被名义上的妻子的父亲打开了身体，他是怀着孩子被破处的。  
飞溅的水花，娇美的身躯，千金的父亲觉得他年轻的女婿简直是条漂亮的人鱼，在他怀里颤抖，把圆鼓鼓的肚子也放心交给人类，那张秀丽又妩媚的脸满是茫然的欲望，这是种任何男人也无法忍受的刺激。  
在大理石池沿上，邓伦被平放着，白嫩的胸像是一团雪球一样柔软地散开了形，愈发媚红的乳头像是雪人艺术家的调皮装点，他是精致的雪人，他在融化——湿漉漉的身体莹白滑腻，水珠随着颤抖而流动，邓伦的脚踝以下还在池水里浸着，男人站在池中，在他的双腿之间，看着他粉红色的桃源里若隐若现的多汁果肉。  
大概因为那次邓伦被干开了子宫，甚至在性爱结束后的几个小时就意外生下了肚子里的胚胎，以至于邓伦每次被他触摸身体，每次想起在初夜就分娩的经历，邓伦就有种下一秒羊水就要破了的感觉。

邓伦红了耳根，扶着桌沿慢慢和男人退到了床边，然后侧着身子倒在了床上。  
“真辛苦。”男人把手伸进邓伦湿淋淋的阴瓣间，邓伦舒服地低喘着，努力配合着男人把手指越进越深。  
邓伦的穴里现在又湿又热，红软的嫩肉护着深处的宫口。邓伦感觉得到，他不想太深入，那根手指没有继续向前，而是停在了尿道的位置，这让邓伦有点难受。  
也许是太紧张了，邓伦模模糊糊地感知到了宫缩的开始，疼得他意识有些游离，甚至没注意到女穴里的尿孔有些轻度失禁。  
邓伦一直知道，所有进到他身体的受精卵，都有一半基因来自于千金的父亲。  
很疼。  
思维是混乱的，一束束神经好像被抽打到散开了一样，邓伦在宫缩的间隙闪回那些画面，千金和她的父亲拥吻、做爱、甜蜜地絮语，还有他自己，他享受着妻子的父亲悖伦的爱抚。在那根真实的阳具埋在他身体里的时候，他也有过真实的满足。  
在原本坟墓般的畸形婚姻里，这货真价实的被爱是种意外之喜。

这孩子的大小大概和一只幼猫相当，邓伦平静地看着乳白色的汤，调羹捞起的肉块像是孩子的心脏。  
邓伦摸着还隐隐作痛的腹部，张开苍白的嘴唇，咽下那块苍白的肉，红润才浮上他小而精致美丽的脸。  
他麻木又乏力。但是他在每次的进食里都在想，如果换做前几年的他，会不会觉得现在的自己恐怖又骇人听闻。那时候的自己，邓伦努力回想，大概也是幸福的，他问心无愧地付出自己的青春与健康，为根本不足以为报的收获而满足。  
但现在是不一样的，他的卓越能力被充分认可着，美貌始终在他身上有增无减，他的身体似乎更加年轻和健康。无论他自己觉得缺点什么，都呼风唤雨，唾手可得，容易得毫无价值。但是，这种容易是因为他本身配得上任何珍贵与美好。  
邓伦低着头，含进一口鲜异的汤，他听见千金父女刀叉作响，他和他们一样，爱着自己的美丽与健康，并且与日俱深。  
银钩一样的牙眉细月，用胜过满月的光辉吞噬了黑夜。但它曾经满月时的霁明灿烂，只有当时遮蔽着它的云知道。


End file.
